


Head

by california_112



Category: Lester - All Media Types
Genre: Book: Destination 'Frontiére', Drabble, FPC: 21 | Head, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: The train rumbled and swayed beneath us, lights blurring by outside.-or-A section of the journey home from the border.REFERENCES TO DESTINATION 'FRONTIÉRE'This is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 21 - Head.





	Head

The train rumbled and swayed beneath us, lights blurring by outside. Trying to stop the slight but noticeable pounding in my head was fruitless, and though I was exhausted in every sense, I felt like I’d never sleep again.

Watching the nighttime scenery idly, I slowly felt a weight settle on my shoulder. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed vaguely that it was McGilligan, slumped at an awkward angle in his chair, head resting on my shoulder. He was dead to the world.

Carefully, my head settled onto his, my eyes closing. Before I knew it, I slept.

**Author's Note:**

> awww
> 
> It's the ending that 'Frontiére' deserves...this definitely happened at some point during that train journey. I feel like I should tag the '&' relationship, but oh well...


End file.
